Synergy By Magneto
Category:Guides Synergy Skill up guide written by Magnetosphere / Stryke (of Asura) Determining Level Cap: If you are within 5 to skill cap (or above) the impurity ratio will raise by 5% each feed. (Eg. skill 5 and recipe is cap 10) If you are 6 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 6% each feed. If you are 7 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 7% each feed. If you are 8 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 8% each feed. If you are 9 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 9% each feed. If you are 10 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 10% each feed. If you are 11 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 11% each feed. If you are 12 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 12% each feed. If you are 13 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 13% each feed. If you are 35 below skill cap your impurity ratio will raise by 35% each feed. If you are way below skill cap the impurity ratio can raise by over 20% each feed, causing frequent overloads. Not recommended to skill! I personally like to stay within 10 of Skill cap. Obtaining Skill ups: You CAN skill up by feeding correct fewell for the recipe. (Recommended) You CAN skill up if your elemental balance is at 99, and feed correct fewell. You CAN skill up from thwacking furnace. You CAN skill up from operating pressure handle. (takes 3 dark fewell) You CAN skill up from repairing furnace. (takes 6 light fewell) You CAN get .2 skill ups at above level 70, dont lose hope! You CANNOT skill up from feeding wrong element. Recommended Skills 5/5 Fewell Feed 0/5 Thwack Furnace - This is the only option that can prevent an explosion, however lowers durability. Do not skill this as i have found it does not help rate of success. 0/5 Operate Pressure Handle- Consumes 3 Dark Fewell, relieves internal pressure. Do not skill this as pressure level can be high throughout synergy synth. ?/5 Operate Safety Lever- Consumes 6 Dark Fewell, Flushes impurities from the furnace. Could possibly skill this as lowering impurity % will help complete the tougher recipes. ?/5 Repair Furnace- Consumes 6 Light Fewell, increases furnace durability. 0/5 Recycle Strewn Fewell- Recycles consumed fewell into a claimable state, increasing Cinders for successful experiments. Element Feeds: Earth is best, cast haste on you before synth then the slow effect from overload wont affect you. Lightning is ok, Just stuns you for a moment. Water is not great as you lose 7% on furnace durability every action, until its fixed after it overloads. Wind is decent but on overloads you will lose a random fewell (about 4-6) Fire is ok , will cause Virus when overloaded. Ice is Paralyze. Do not skill up doing LIGHT or DARK fewell feeds as when you overload you lose 4 types of fewell. Skill Guide Skill Range Recipe Cap Notes 0-7 Orange Juice (7) Feed WATER fewell (Requires cooking recruit) 7-15 Pineapple Juice (15) Feed WATER fewell (requires Cooking to ??). 10-20 Federation Earring (20) Feed EARTH fewell 15-25 Selbina Earring (25) EARTH fewell feeds (dont actually make any). 25-30 Duchy Earring (30) LIGHTNING fewell. 30-40 Empire Earring (40) feedEARTH fewell 40-43 Blacksmith's Smock (43) (Only for smiths) 40-50 Mythril Nugget (50) feed EARTH fewell 40-50 Nashmau Earring (50) 45-52 Oberon's Bullet x99 (52) 50-60 Gold Nugget (60) 60-70 Platinum Nugget (70) Fire 76, Earth 37, Water 50) 70-80 There are many choices depending on if you have any crafts leveled. Orichalcum Bullet x99 (Artisan) needs Alchemy (Adept) Goldsmithing (Journeyman) 59-69 Lucky Broth x6 (Artisan Cooking) wind 47, water 35 Recommended 70-78 Grim Cuirass 78 Avant Helm Smithing:Adept Leathercraft:Apprentice 48 wind 17 earth 43 dark Mythril Ingot x1 Mythril Sheet x1 Durium Sheet x1 Tiger Leather x1 Juogi 70-79 Ichi-an (79) Smithing:Veteran 60 fire 25 dark Imperial Wootz Ingot x1 Shinobi-gatana x1 70-80 Blacksmiths' Stall (80) 70-80 Any other craft stall 80 Advanced Notes Impurity Ratio: this is how you know when a furnace can potentially explode I have seen it explode anything over 30% and i have gotten to 99% (max) and had it not explode) Internal Pressure: This determines if the furnace will spring a leak Say you are crafting Lucky Broth x6 and want a sucessful result. The target elements are Wind = 47 and Water = 35. As a water overload will reduce the durability significantly you want to avoid that. So i would feed a few wind and a few water fewell, keeping the amount of wind above the water so if it does explode you will have a wind overload. Only when wind is at its target would you feed only water fewell.